


Depth of Winter [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Winterverse podfics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Fic, Canadian Shack, Canon-Typical Violence, Competence Kink, Eli saves the day, First Kiss, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, Wilderness Survival, bridal carry, but like in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Stranded after a shuttle crash on a harsh, wintery planet, Thrawn and Eli must make it back to civilization. But even after they survive the cold, they'll have to reckon with the treachery that landed them there in the first place.--"Now, back to the issue at hand, which was that Thrawn was sleeping next to him, practically on top of him. And Eli was, he suddenly realized, mostly undressed. Which he had definitely not done himself. Godsdamnit, he swore to himself. It was fine. Just every fantasy he’d ever had over the past two years coming true all at once in the most idiotic way possible."
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Winterverse podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Depth of Winter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Depth of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859500) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



**Title:** Depth of Winter

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Thrawn

 **Author:** 13th_blackbird

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Thrawn/Eli

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 1:07:29

**Summary:**

Stranded after a shuttle crash on a harsh, wintery planet, Thrawn and Eli must make it back to civilization. But even after they survive the cold, they'll have to reckon with the treachery that landed them there in the first place.  
\--  
"Now, back to the issue at hand, which was that Thrawn was sleeping next to him, practically on top of him. And Eli was, he suddenly realized, mostly undressed. Which he had definitely not done himself. Godsdamnit, he swore to himself. It was fine. Just every fantasy he’d ever had over the past two years coming true all at once in the most idiotic way possible."

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859500/chapters/29368506)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/depth%20of%20winter.mp3)


End file.
